A Cigarette Shared
by katastrophic88
Summary: GojyoxSanzo An act as simple as smoking, can lead to so much more. Oneshot


**A/N: Trying my hand at Saiyuki, Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: No own them!**

A Cigarette Shared

Gojyo sulkily took another swig from his beer, swishing the bitter fluid around in his mouth before swallowing it. He dealt a game of solitaire, which was in his opinion, the most depressing card game that ever existed, and glanced over at the other occupant of the room. Sanzo snappily turned the pages of his newspaper, pushing up his glasses with a slender finger to keep them from falling down his nose. Hakkai and Goku had gone out to shop for supplies and they had left him with the stupid monk for company, too bad he could care less if Gojyo keeled over and died this very instant.

With a sigh Gojyo commenced his card game, trying to keep his mind off of the dark cloud named "gloom" that currently hovered over his crimson head. Absentmindedly he lit a cigarette and placed it between his lips, allowing the cancer stick to simply rest in his mouth, the smoke swirling delicate patterns around his head. Fortunately for Gojyo's company, the half-breed was unaware that he was being closely watched by a pair of striking amethyst eyes.

Sanzo looked over the edge of his paper to watch Gojyo play his lonely game of solitaire, taking advantage of his distraction. The blonde noticed how the half-youkai's shoulders were slumped, and the way he kept on sighing out loud, without ever noticing he was doing it. Purple eyes took in the sadness that surrounded Gojyo's persona, and Sanzo oddly felt sorry for him. The womanizer rarely ever displayed anything other than a self-assured, cockiness that took life by the handles and regretted nothing, especially around others. Sanzo took in the way crimson locks escaped the small, black rubber band that tried to contain them in vain, the strands of red framing a creased brow and a small frown. Seductive scarlet eyes were trained on the cards held in a slender tan hand that led to well defined arm muscles.

"Black ace on red two…" Gojyo whispered to himself as the card game progressed, a thin stream of ash falling from the end of the cigarette hanging between his lips to the table top. Sanzo couldn't prevent himself from shivering as he watched Gojyo chewing on his bottom lip in concentration, pencil thin brows drawn down. With a shake of his blond head to snap himself out of his reverie, Sanzo searched for his pack of cigarettes, only to find that he had none. With a soft curse he returned to reading his paper, trying hard to forget the creature across the room that had captured his attention for the past five minutes.

Throwing the cards away in a not so neat stack, Gojyo raked a shaky hand through his unruly hair, oddly not satisfied that he had won his game of solitaire. He closed his eyes and tried to fight off the growing headache, as well as the overwhelming sense of loneliness that washed over his body in waves. Crimson eyes reopened to look at the figure trying to hide behind his newspaper, the puzzle named Genjo Sanzo.

He had abandoned trying to figure out the blonde for some time now, merely accepting the fact that Sanzo is, and will always be, Sanzo. Gojyo wished desperately that he could sort out his own jumbled emotions concerning the monk; it had been troubling him for many nights. How many times had he woken up from an intense dream to realize that instead of some chick he was screwing senseless, he was slowly and passionately making love to the silent monk sitting across the room? He had long ago given up trying to convince himself that he didn't want Sanzo; the attraction had always been there. Even though the two barely got along, they shared a bond with each other that no one else in the group had a claim to, a smoker's bond. A countless amount of times, the pair had sat out late at night smoking silently, and drew a strange comfort from the presence of each other. Gojyo sighed as he wondered why the silence was bothering him so much tonight.

How many times had the half-breed wanted to kiss the monk on the chakara that adorned his forehead, or to just run his hands through silken gold? He felt the urge tonight more than ever. Gojyo snuffed out his cigarette and lit a new one; it was then that he realized that Sanzo wasn't smoking. It was a custom of Sanzo's to read the paper and smoke a cigarette, no matter how great a fire hazard it was, he must have run out.

"Hey, Sanzo…" Before he knew quite what he was doing, Gojyo had called the monk's name, interrupting the last fifteen minutes of silence that had stretched between them. Amethyst eyes reluctantly looked up to meet crimson ones, guilt present in their depths. Sanzo believed that Gojyo had noticed that he had been looking at him for the past five minutes or so, and readied retorts in his head to the saucy comments Gojyo would undoubtedly say.

The not so awkward silence hung between the pair until Gojyo pulled his lanky frame up from the chair he was sitting in and smiled softly at the still surprised monk. The blonde's breathing increased as his heart skipped a beat from the benevolent smile the half-breed bestowed upon him; angered that he should be feeling anything towards Gojyo at all. However Sanzo couldn't deny that his attraction to the half-youkai grew with each day, and that his feelings were a lot more than sexual in nature.

He pulled a cigarette from the pack lying on the table, and placed it silently on the nightstand next to Sanzo's still body. He didn't bother to look behind him to see Sanzo's reaction; he just walked across the room to resume his lonely game of solitaire. Oddly, the half-breed felt strangely content that he had shown the monk at least a little bit of his feelings for him, simply by giving the blonde something he wanted, without being asked. In that moment, Sha Gojyo truly did believe he knew what love was all about, and he desperately hoped that Sanzo would realize that he loved him, and choose to ignore his lonely, painful the past long enough to love him in return.

Amethyst eyes stared at the white slender stick that rested on his night stand, his mind still not registering that Gojyo, _Sha Gojyo_, had placed it there unasked, and seemingly of his own free will. The stern monk found himself smiling despite himself, his stone cold façade slipping for a moment of pure happiness. His eyes turned to the gift giver, his hands folding a newspaper he was no longer interested in. He picked up the cigarette in one hand and stood stiffly, putting his paper down on the table top with the snap that spoke of an unhappy, moody monk. He noticed Gojyo wince, and smiled again to himself.

Somehow Gojyo knew that Sanzo would reject his gift, he didn't need anyone to pity, or look after him after all. The half-breed sighed as his loneliness came back tenfold, and this time he didn't know how to push it away. He knew that Sanzo would walk out that door without saying a word, leaving him with the fantasies that pleasantly assaulted his mind daily.

Gojyo shuddered as he heard Sanzo sharply lay down his papers and get up from his chair, robes swishing as he walked across the room. He concentrated only on the cards, trying with all his might to prevent himself from calling out to the blonde, from telling Sanzo how he truly felt. Crimson eyes widened as slender fingers firmly gripped his chin, turning his head gently up and to the right to stare into the half-lidded violet orbs that captivated his soul and haunted his dreams everyday. Sanzo bent his head until the tip of his unlighted cigarette touched the end of Gojyo's lighted one, inhaling lightly to draw the embers from the half-breed to him.

Tan hands that held cards trembled as Sanzo allowed his hand to fall from Gojyo's face, but not before lightly caressing the twin scars that decorated his cheek. "Thanks for the light," Sanzo whispered softly before exiting the room, the door closing with a gentle click behind him. Slowly, what had just happened registered with Gojyo, and the half-youkai broke into a wide grin. He couldn't help but touch his cheek, still warm from where Sanzo touched him just seconds before, and stare down at the tip of his cigarette in slight awe. With a chuckle Gojyo kept on playing his card game, whispering to himself as he placed a red heart on a black spade. "I'll let you slide this time Sanzo, but next time you can be sure that it won't be just a cigarette kiss..."

**Hope you liked it, review please! **


End file.
